he has good side too side2
by blackmagicseal
Summary: U... Riku ada di sekolah Deimon?apa yang terjadi dengannya? warning. OC Ibu perawat yang baik.hehehehe


**He Have Good Side Too 2.......**

EYESHIELD 21

Semua karakter yang ada milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

Rating :T

02:36pm, 06-12-2009. Saat aku memulai membuat cerita ini nih, pakai HP ngetiknya lalu dipindah ke ...........

* * *

Nah, kita akan memulai ceritanya........

-

-

"Riku..apa kau baik-baik saja?" Terdengar sebuah suara saat Riku membuka matanya. Agak lama Riku terdiam. Diliatnya, disamping kanannya ada seorang perempuan dan ada anak laki-laki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Uh...ada apa denganku.." Anak laki-laki berambut putih itu akhirnya bersuara. Dia melihat kedua orang yang memandangnya.

"...kak Mamori, Sena.." Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia menyadari kalau orang yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir adalah mereka berdua.

"Riku, akhirnya kamu sadar juga.." Kak Mamori hampir menangis. Sedangkan Sena merasa lega.

"Dimana ini?" Riku bertanya saat melihat dirinya di sebuah ruangan. Ternyata Riku berada di ruang kesehatan di sekolah Deimon.

Ketika Riku akan bangun.."Aduh duh.." Riku meringis dan memegang kakinya. Dibukanya selimut dan melihat kaki kirinya terbalut perban.

"Ri..ku..kakimu bengkak.." Sena ikut bicara.

"Oh.." Riku masih memegang kaki kirinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?kenapa kakimu bisa seperti itu?" Kak Mamori bertanya pada Riku.

Riku mengingat-ingat kejadian siang itu."Kalau tidak salah sepulang sekolah aku sedang berjalan-jalan, lalu saat melewati sebuah gang, terdengar suara. Begitu melihat kebelakang, ternyata ada 3 anjing." Riku menghentikan ceritanya. Dia lalu bersandar di ranjang.

"Aku lari lalu tidak sengaja terpeleset..setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa..eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bisa berada di sekolahmu Sena?" Riku menatap Sena dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Um..kak Hiruma yang membawamu kesini.." Sena kini kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Heh? Yoichi Hiruma, quarterback Devil Bat?" Riku linglung.

"Iya, tadi aku juga terkejut saat melihat Hiruma membawa Riku yang terluka. Aku hampir mengira kau berkelahi." Kak Mamori membetulkan selimut Riku lalu duduk.

"Lalu sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Riku melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu, 15.16.

"Kamu sudah tertidur satu jam an. Setelah Hiruma membawamu ke sini. Dia langsung pergi. Ibu perawat yang mengobati luka Riku. Ibu itu memperban kaki Riku saat melihat warna lebam di kaki kirimu." Kak Mamori mulai bercerita.

"Waktu itu Sena sedang piket sekolah, karena itu kami belum pulang."

"Iya, kak Mamori menungguku piket. Saat membuang sampah, kami melihat kak Hiruma membawamu." Sena meneruskan cerita Mamori.

"Jadi, kalian menungguku? Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian?" Riku teringat kalau dia ada latihan hari ini. Dia sudah terlambat."_Haah...."_

"Hari ini kami libur kok." Sena tersenyum.

-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Riku!kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka dengan keras dan pintu itu patah. Lalu masuklah Kid, quarterback Seibu Wild Gunman dan Tetsuma.

Kid menepuk kepalanya saat melihat pintu yang hancur itu."Kamu tidak perlu membukanya seperti itu Tetsuma, bagaimana sekarang?" Kid hanya mendesah. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Mamori dan Sena. Mereka berdua mematung karena kaget.

"Ah..maaf atas keributannya. Riku, katanya kamu tertabrak mobil dan berdarah lalu pingsan?kenapa tidak kerumah sakit?!"

Mamori dan Sena masih mematung. Sedangkan Tetsuma memandang pintu yang baru saja dia hancurkan. Lalu Riku...

Riku terbengong-bengong."Kap..kapten kenapa tahu kalau aku ada disini?lagipula siapa yang bilang aku tertabrak mobil?" Riku kini sewot.

"Lho, tapi aku menerima sebuah telepon yang mengatakan bahwa kamu terluka parah dan sedang berada di ruang kesehatan Deimon.. Sebelumnya aku heran kenapa kamu tidak datang latihan, jadi kami panik saat mendapat berita itu." Kini quaterback itu yang merasa bingung.

Mamori sudah tidak terkejut lagi. Sedangkan Sena masih setengah terkejut.

"Ah..maaf.." Mamori memandang quarterback Gunman yang sedang berdiri itu.

"Riku hanya sedikit terluka dan kaki kirinya terkilir.."

Koboi itu memandang Mamori."Oh..jadi begitu ceritanya ya? Tetsuma!" Kid memanggil Tetsuma yang masih memandangi pintu itu. Dia lalu mendekat.

"Bawa Riku kembali ke sekolah." Tetsuma lalu mengangkat Riku dan menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"He~eh.." Riku agak terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kami ucapkan terimakasih" Kid membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi.

"Oya, nanti pintu ini akan aku ganti" Kid memperbaiki posisi topinya.

Mamori hanya memandang mereka.

Diluar ruang kesehatan,

"Tetsuma, hati-hati membawa Riku." Kid memandang kearah Tetsuma.

Riku hanya terdiam. Dia sedang berpikir."_Kenapa orang itu menolongku..tapi siapa sih, yang memberi kabar kalau aku tertabrak.." _Riku menjadi sedikit jengkel.

-

Diruang kesehatan.

"Haah..lagi-lagi seseorang merusak pintu. Padahal baru diperbaiki kemarin.." Ibu perawat itu geleng-geleng kepala.

Mamori dan Sena(yang sudah sadar dari shock) meminta maaf dan berterimakasih kepada Ibu itu.

Akhirnya mereka pulang.

Diperjalanan,

"Aku harap kaki Riku tidak apa-apa.." Sena memandang langit.

"Iya, aku harap juga begitu.. Tapi, apa yang memberitahu tim Gunman itu Hiruma ya?" Mamori melihat ke arah Sena.

"Um..mungkin juga sih..mengingat kabar itu berlebihan.." Mereka berdua tersenyum.

~~XxX~~

Nah, kita akan mengetahui cerita 1jam sebelumnya.

~Hiruma POV~

"Berhubung nggak ada latihan, pergi ke tempat jelek itu ah.." Hiruma berjalan menuju game center. Dia berjalan sambil memakan permen karetnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, dia melihat ada sesuatu yang berwarna putih-putih di pinggir sungai. Karena penasaran, dia mendekat.

"Apa-apaan ada kakek sialan tiduran disini?" Hiruma mencoba memperhatikan lagi.

"Eh, ternyata bukan kakek-kakek... sepertinya aku kenal bocah jelek ini.." Hiruma mengingat-ingat setelah tahu sosok yang dia lihat adalah seorang bocah berambut putih yang sedang terkapar di rerumputan.

"Kalau nggak salah sih, teman si pendek..". Hiruma jongkok lalu memukul kepala Riku..."Hei.." Tidak ada reaksi.

Hiruma melihat baju Riku kotor dan sepatunya yang kiri tidak ada. Hiruma terdiam. Dia sedang berpikir. Tiba-tiba Riku berbicara tapi dia masih dalam posisi tertidur.

"Uh..jangan mendekat.." Nafas Riku tidak stabil.

Hiruma berdiri lalu menaikkan Riku ke punggungnya dan berjalan kembali ke sekolah.

"Pendek sialan..ternyata dia berat juga.."

Selesai juga ceritanya. hehehe

Makasih sudah membaca

R&R thank's


End file.
